As a method of yielding a particular calculation result without reconstructing an encrypted numeric value, there is a method referred to as secure computation (such as the method described in Non-patent literature 1). According to the method described in Non-patent literature 1, fragments of a numerical value are distributed among three secure computation apparatuses, which can hold the results of calculations such as addition, subtraction, constant sum, multiplication, constant multiplication, logical operations (NOT, AND, OR and exclusive-OR) and data format conversion (integer-to-binary) without reconstructing the original numeric value.